


Everyone deserves a Birthday

by Chromewind



Series: Finding Humanity [14]
Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, just aaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromewind/pseuds/Chromewind
Summary: Pathfinder has never had a birthday? Well I’m sure the legends will do something about that!
Relationships: Revfinder (Apex legends)
Series: Finding Humanity [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732852
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Everyone deserves a Birthday

Wraith walked into the kitchen, it was quite early in the morning, the voices had kept her awake with their constant talking. She stumbled towards the fridge wiping her eyes with little effort opening the door shivering in the cold. Wrapping a blanket round her body tighter as she grabbed a box of chicken bites and shut the door. Not noticing a shadow standing next to her as it’s eyes opened, shining a bright yellow through the darkness. Standing silently and watched as she struggled to open one of the high cabinets. It’s shell smirked as she had to climb on top of the counter to open the cabinet with the crips and chocolate inside.  
Of all the legends to be given this cabinet to hold her food in surely it should have belonged to one of the taller legends.. she thought to her self trying to drown out the voices who where shouting at her to turn around, that some one was there... but being so sleep deprived was baring knowing what she was doing.  
She turned and say down onto the counter to get down safely, looking up to see the eyes of her stalker in her face.  
“What?”  
She questioned as she tried to get down from the counter to be pushed backwards as the shadow leaned over her getting directly into her face.  
“Of all people to be out at this hour... I’d expect it to be Bloodhound raiding the food”  
Revenant said as the facade lifted off his shell.  
“I’m hungry. Is that a crime to be up at this hour?”  
Wraith said looking back at him with no fear.  
“I could ask the same to you? Out to get your late night thrills?”  
“You could say that!”  
He chuckled as he stepped back from her and turned around from her stepping towards the door.  
“I thought Path would have kept you near at this hour... we don’t need a repeat”  
Wraith said as she slid off the counter clasping at her snacks and supplies to get her through the night.  
“I haven’t left”  
Revenant said in a rather aggressive tone as if to hit at not telling Pathfinder.  
“.. I couldn’t sleep, if you must know.. ha. Not that it would help much!”  
He chuckled lowering his body posture as if he shrivelled up saying such a thing.  
“Seems we have something in common after all”  
Wraith said as she stepped to move out the door and hide back in her room. Revenant finally looked down to her arms seeing the junk food in her arms and laughed. This sent shivers down Wraiths spine and her hair standing on the back of her neck.  
“You know”  
He said stepping in front of her grabbing a packet of crisps that she had clutched to her chest.  
“A long time ago I lived off of junk... I had such a sweet tooth, you know it isn’t exactly good for you ski... Wraith”  
Wraith looked a bit weirded out, he didn’t call her a skin bag? It was better than the alternative. God forbid he say that.  
“Yeah... I know. But it’s only a snack”  
Wraith replies trying to take back the snack from the taller simulacrums hand, who was finding it amusing to hold the packet out off her reach.  
“For now! You know he wouldn’t want that!”  
Wraith flinched as he mentioned Path, he makes such good food for someone who couldn’t even taste anything.  
“He.. doesn’t need to know! Look I don’t need a judgment from someone who can’t eat!” She said rather harshly before walking past him and realising.  
“Ha! So you do have a tongue!” He said leaning down towards her, if he had a mouth he would have grinned widely.  
“You can stop your voice going off.. I wasn’t here to threaten.”  
He retorted as he placed a hand on her head and ruffed her hair, Wraith again flinched thinking the worst. She’s seen what he can do in the games from his team and from her own perspective..  
“Oh. Really?”  
“I came to congratulate you for l... such a delicious sight! She fell quicker than my hopes and dreams!”  
He said clenching his hands with some sort of joy in his tone. Wraith didn’t really know what to say the whole thing was a blur to her, Path and Wraith went on to win that game destroying the last squad with ease. Revenant was to say the least impressed.  
“Path is one of the closest people to me.. she needs to remember that. I’m sure she will then next time I see her”  
Revenants eyes turned a darker yellow as he looked over her. His systems where telling him to lay off as it was speeding up rapidly with his excitement.  
“Goodnight Revenant. I’m sure Path misses you!”  
“His asleep..”  
he said as Wraith stepped past him and out the door.  
Still holding the bad of crisps in his hand. He stared at them for a second before slouching back towards Paths room.  
The next morning Path woke up early finding Revenant lying down beside him on the bed. Path couldn’t help but have hearts flying over his screen, he adored seeing Revenant sleeping! It filled him him with such joy and content seeing him in a form of relaxation even if it was a short while.  
Path stepped up out of his bed and trotted over to the door and quickly stepped out and gently pulled it too to not wake Revenant up.  
“Path?”  
“Hi friend!” Pathfinder whispered as to not wake up Revenant.  
Wraith realised this as he whispered. Path wasn’t exactly the type.  
“Are you okay friend? You don’t look like you’ve had the recommended 8 hours of human sleep!”  
“I’m fine Path don’t worry, I’ve had plenty!”  
“Wait have you been eating all of that last night?” Path said pointing at the empty chocolate packets and Chicken box with the can on fizzy cola inside the box.  
“... no! I’m just emptying my room!” She said defensively.  
“Oh. Okay well as long as you’re not only eating that junk food! It’s not healthy for you friend!”  
Paths screen then showed a lightbulb as he lifted a hand in the air.  
“Maybe I could help you cook something? Or bake something! That would be very cool! We could spend a day together then! We haven’t done that In a while friend! I miss hanging out with you!”  
Wraith started to feel her chest tighten, her breathing quickened slightly as she started to back up.  
“Don’t worry Path! I.. I can get something, eventually” she said shrinking into her jumper.  
She hadn’t told Path about her anxiety, she didn’t feel like he’d want to know, that or she didn’t want to bother him with all of her problems. She just didn’t want to be a constant problem for Path who was always so supportive.  
Pathfinder on the other hand wanted to help! He knew that Wraith had voices in her head from other dimensions but he could only guess what it’s like to live with it constantly everyday. He imagined there would be three of him in someone else’s head all at once. His screen then showed a sad face realising that he is already overwhelming sometimes. Wraith noticed his emotions and couldn’t help but turn and think about it even more as she quickly walked towards the kitchen.  
“Oh wait friend!” Path tried to stop her, but she had already disappeared round the corner.  
“Okay.. bye friend!” He said thinking she could still hear him.  
Later on in the afternoon Wraith was lying in her bed, underneath the covers. She couldn’t stop the voices from talking, her mind was over crowded! It was like being in the middle of a airport with everyone screaming at once.  
She couldn’t sleep them off so she got up from her bed, sitting up and hearing her stomach rubble again. She mustered up the courage to walk toward the kitchen. As the door opened she saw Pathfinder and Revenant standing in the kitchen. Pathfinder had and apron on with the words ‘kiss the robot’ written in big letters, he had a chefs hat in too. He looked adorable as he and Rev where making the dinner for the legends that evening. Pathfinder was the designated cook for pretty much every night, as the food he makes was always perfect!  
Wraith had only had a couple of meals but she loved every one of them.  
Revenant had a knife cutting the leviathan meat up, Pathfinder was preparing the veg to go along side it. They where making Paths leviathan stew! It smelled delicious already.  
It was a the point Revenant noticed Wraith standing in the door way.  
“The door won’t stay open for ever you know.”  
He said staring at Wraith as she daydreamed.  
“Ah! Hi friend! We where just talking about you! Would you like to join us friend? It would be really nice if you did!”  
Revenant continued cutting as he knew Wraith would decline.  
“I... I don’t.” She began as she remembered how upset ‘she’ made Path feel earlier...  
“Sure, why not.” She said weakly as she didn’t feel confident to do anything at the moment.  
Pathfinder jiggled and clapped his hands with Joy!  
“Great, you can help buy chopping up some of these vegetables with me! We can then prepare the meal for tonight!”  
Revenant continued slicing the meat up and sliding it into a bowl, he knew what he was doing and was enjoying the peace of Pathfinders presence.  
He finished preparing the meat, looking up at Path  
“Oh friend! I think you can have a break now!”  
Revenant simply huffed and sat down next to Wattson who was reading a book.  
Wraith was taking everything in that Path was telling her but she was so scared to mess everything up. She didn’t want to ruin a simple meal with her in perfect cutting skills.  
Pathfinder stood behind her. He could see her panicking from just looking at her body posture. Every so often she would shake her head as if she was trying to get rid of something flying ground her.  
Path thought for a second before he had an idea.  
He pressed a button on his keyboard and a song started to play.  
“Maybe some music will help!” He said as he began to jiggle slightly to the music. Wraith was concentrating until a voice told her that Path was trying to show her something.  
She glanced up from cutting the veg infront of her to see Path dancing in the middle of the kitchen. He wasn’t very good at it but he was giving it his best shot.  
Wraith giggled seeing Path trying his best as he then turned and shook his backside as he span.  
Revenant couldn’t help but look, as much as he’d wish to turn away he kept finding his gaze back on Path. Why was he trying this hard? She would only feel the same later? To him there was no point in celebrating the failures.  
“I knew this would make you smile friend!” Path said happily jumping on the spot from foot to foot.  
“Well, I couldn’t miss the opportunity of seeing you dance Path!” She said smiling for the first time in a while. Just then Mirage opened the kitchen door.  
“Who started the party, with out the life of the party?”  
He said throwing his arms open in a confusing matter.  
“Oh sorry Best friend! I was only trying to cheer Wraith up!”  
Mirage then immediately regretted everything to then say to Path.  
“Sarcasm Path... sarcasm!”  
Placing a hand on his face slightly to then see Revenant giving death stares towards him... he’d then chose his next words carefully.  
“Oh! Sorry friend! I’m still learning!”  
Path said giving a thumbs up, knocking a bottle off the side accidentally. It didn’t smash but he brought his hands up to his face and a shocked face appeared on his screen.  
“Whoops!”  
After Wraith had calmed down knowing that Path was helping her they started to mix all the ingredients together and place them into the slow cooker to heat up.  
“Is this what a birthday feels like?! He said randomly seeing all his friends hanging out with him and enjoying his company was filling him with tremendous joy!  
Wattson peaked her head over her book.  
“Mon ami! You’ve never celebrated your birthday?”  
She gasped placing the book down to go give him a hug.  
“I don’t know if I have a birthday! Friend” Path said softly.  
Wraith then placed her spoon on the side and gasped in response.  
“Never? What about the day you woke up?”  
She questioned trying to get in on this hug.  
“Well I didn’t know what one was back then! I only found out about a birthday the other day!” He said as happy as ever.  
“You need to celebrate it Path, buddy!”  
Mirage said placing a hand on his shoulder in a somewhat confronting manor.  
“Well, Maybe we could all spend the day together? This is really exciting friends!!”  
Revenant stayed still on the couch. Crossed arms and the ever same face he pulled, he wanted to roll his eyes at thought of spending a day ‘celebrating’ but this was for Path... so he wanted to do something at least.  
“Well friends! We have finished preparing the meal for tonight!! I can’t wait for you to eat it! It’s gonna be the best meal that we’ve made!! I’m so excited!” He said jiggling from one foot to another. He then waved his hand  
“I will catch you all later! Come on Rev!” He said holding his hand out to pull him to his feet.  
He reluctantly took Paths hand and caressed the other along his optic  
“I’ll catch up... go ahead.”  
“Okay friend!” Path said with hearts all over his screen. Trotting down the hallway humming a tune as he went.

Revenant wanted to ask if the other three could set up a party or something for him. He didn’t care what day, he didn’t care when but some day just to do something for Path.  
Wraith, Wattson and Mirage where standing on the other side of the counter staring at Revenant who was still standing still on the opposite side of the counter.  
Wattson then decided to break the silence with an idea.  
“Why don’t we do something this weekend? For Pathfinder! His wires would overcharge with joy!”  
Wraith then looked at Wattson lovingly, she kept three people close to her heart and the fact that one of them wants the another to be happy was melting her heart.  
“I’m sure he’d love that!” She said agreeing with a slight smile. “I can handle the food with you Wattson.”  
“I’ll handle the music!” Mirage said enthusiastically “I am after all the best option for the dj after all.”  
“Do it this weekend. I’ll bring him round here in the afternoon. Don’t fuck it up.” Revenant said as he began to walk out the room hunched over and trying to hide how much he wanted this.  
Mirage then looked towards Wraith and Wattson  
“His so obv- ovi... obli.. easy to read” he said laughing nervously. Wattson and Wraith just giggled and started making some plans. 

The next day Revenant was trying to keep Pathfinder preoccupied and away from the mess hall as Wraith, Wattson and Mirage where decorating it for later in the evening. Revenant decided to take Path round the dropship to the garden area as he knew Pathfinder would find something to distract himself at least.  
“Wait! I haven’t cooked for everyone today! I said I’d take over for Bangalore today as she was looking stressed!” Path said worrying over it being too late.  
“She told you she wasn’t stressed as she sipped on her brown gravy water.” Revenant answered trying to pull Path back to their seat.  
“I’m even more sure she told you to stop taking her jobs from her.”  
“Well Revenant she looked stressed over the past couple of days! I hope she’s okay! I won’t want her to be upset over anything.” Path said tapping his hands on a box he had infront of him.  
“She’s a skinsuit... they panic over everything.” Revenant said wanting to roll his eyes more than even over Pathfinder wanting to care for literally anyone and everyone who he saw. He didn’t really hate it as much as he found it ‘cute.’ He hated that word.. it just didn’t seem like a word he’d ever say. He then noticed Path tapping on a box on his lap.  
“What have you got there? How did you even get it here? You didn’t take anything from your room.” He questioned trying to tap a slender finger on Paths blocky ones.  
“Our room Revenant!”  
That pulled Revenant away from the box and he looked towards some bushes as if anyone could see him blushing. It was obvious when you fluster Revenant, not from his face but his actions as he’d not had any affection for 300+ years so he doesn’t know how to act around it.  
“This box is for you friend! I made them for you! I thought it would help a bit!” Pathfinder said offering the box over to Revenant. He looked at it suspiciously, examining the small box in Paths hands.  
“Why? There’s nothing that can help..”  
He began to take the lid off of the box and inside where a pair of bright blue fingerless gloves, yellow stripes covering the edges and they where knitted with a thick wool that felt heavy when picked up.  
“You always hate looking at the H on your hand friend! I know you don’t tell me much, but I can see it when you look at it! So I made these for you! They’re in my colours so that when ever we’re not together you can wear these and I can cover the bad H and make your hands feel warm!” Path said softly with hearts all over his screen.  
Revenant sat there staring at the gloves, they where so soft to the touch. He pinched the gloves with his thumb and finger, feeling each individual piece of wool that crossed the other to pull the gloves together. “See friend! They’re even fingerless, so you can still use your hands when your in the ring! We will just need to wash them when you get out the ring!” Path said rambling on and on about how he wanted to please Revenant. “What makes you think I’d get them dirty... tin can.” He said while slipping one onto his hand feeling warmth from the glove immediately. For a robot who had chunky hands, he’d done a good job. He placed his hand around Paths again and stood up. “Come with me, I have something to show you.” Revenant stood up and pulled Pathfinder to his feet, the gloves felt so soft between his and Paths hands. “Oh where are we going friend? Do you like the gloves?” Pathfinder asked “Somewhere..” Revenant answered as he pulled Pathfinder towards the kitchen. Pathfinder was surprised as it was usually him pulling Revenant along, this felt weird to Pathfinder to say the least, he enjoyed every second of it though. Revenant stopped at the mess hall door way placing his hand upon the door. “Close your optics..” “Why?” “Just do it..” Pathfinder switched off his optics and gripped Revenants hand tighter as Revenant pulled open the door. “Happy birthday!” The legends shouted as they walked through the door. Pathfinder then switched his optic on feeling unbalanced as he saw all his friends sitting round the room with party hats on, they all had a piece of cardboard around their waist with a picture of Paths happy face on. There was a massive cake that Wraith helped Wattson make, Mirage was standing behind the speakers blasting a bunch of none related birthday songs while Lifeline was trying to switch it to an actual birthday sing that everyone had picked. Meanwhile Octane was lighting a fuse to some fireworks as Bangalore snatched them from his and hit him over the head with a rolled up news paper giving him a stern look. Gibraltar and Caustic where raising their glasses and cheering while Crypto and Bloodhound sat quietly in the corner at least raising their glasses. Pathfinder gripped Revenants hand even tighter jumping up and down. “Look at all my friends!! They did this all for me?!??” “You wanted this didn’t you?” Revenant asked holding his hand towards his chest. “Thank you everyone! What can we do first! I was thinking of a big friendship hug!!!” Everyone laughed as the doors began to shut behind them


End file.
